Scorpius is a creep
by PuddingIsMyPatronus
Summary: Rose Weasley is the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, while Scorpius is for the Slytherin. Scorpius tends to be better at many things, even in classes. After the match they have an encounter that has Rose thinking that Scorpius is just a creep.


So I randomly wrote this. xD It isn't too good, my friend Tiger likes it though.

This is for the fans of "Muggles Just Don't Understand!" These characters do not belong to me, nor do I claim them. They belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling

Please Read and Review!

* * *

It was a rush. That was the simple way of explaining it, how could you explain the feeling of being fifty or more feet up in the air? Rose Weasley could use one other word, it was simple "poetry" to her.

Her eyes were wide and on the prize. Everything about her at this moment screamed that she was not always the girl who tried to answer every question in class. She was not only a bookworm. She was a Quidditch player, a seeker to be exact. Her wild hair flew back behind her as if they were flames. The hair tie Rose had used to pull it back was long gone as it had vanished.

Rose Weasley was going to catch the Golden Snitch and win the Quidditch game against the Slytherin's. Though that wasn't the _only _reason she wanted to win, after all they always beat the Slytherins.(Well, most of the time anyway.) One reason was the fact she would be defeating that horrid Scorpius Malfoy at something. Why was it that he always got the better marks? He was the brightest of their class, while Rose fell to second best. Which wasn't good enough for her.

At this moment, it really didn't matter.

Thinking while playing a game could hurt your chances of winning if it was anything other than Wizard's Chess.

The snitch stayed right in front of her. She could have got it then, but she was waiting for a better chance, there was a possibility she could lose her balance. it was only a foot or so away, fluttering up and down though it stayed in the general area...that is until it turned a sharp right.

"Get the snitch all ready!" James yelled as he sent a bludger at Scorpius. Sadly it didn't hit him.

"I'm trying!" Rose yelled getting frustrated. The snitch had vanished.

A groan left the girl as she brushed her fingers through her hair. It had been right there! She should have caught it. Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda wasn't helping her find the snitch any faster.

Minutes passed, the little gold ball was no where to be seen. Everyone was much more interested with that going on with the keepers, chasers, and beaters. Slowly the Weasley girl rose higher into the air, squinting her eyes as she looked around searching for the snitch. That was all she allowed to enter her thoughts.

_Find the snitch. Find the Snitch. Find the bloody snitch! _

Blond hair whipped by, his hand stretched out in front of him, what was happening took a moment to register in Rose's brain before she raised after Scorpius Malfoy, easily gaining on him. Her broom was one of the newer models, Uncle Harry had got it for her for her birthday.

"Move over Malfoy!" She shouted, now beside the blond.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the girl. All eyes seemed to be on the two. No one seemed to be watching the Keepers, Chasers, or the Beaters. The commentator only spoke of the two rivals. "Someone is going to get the snitch! C',on Rosie!" He or she boomed as both of them leaned close to their broom sticks, each reaching for the snitch.

"Come on Red!" The Gryffindor's in the stand screamed, the Slytherin's fighting to be heard over them.

"In your dreams, Weasley." Scorpius shouted back, his chest now meeting the wood on his broom.

She didn't bother replying as she fought to get as low as he.

A cheer erupted from the Slytherin stands as Scorpius grabbed the snitch. Rose sat up straight, still in the air as the rest of the Quidditch players lowered to the ground. They had both snatched at it at the same time.

Tears burned in her brown eyes as she finally lowered herself to the ground. Lily clapped her on the back. "You did good, Red. Don't worry, we still got a chance against the Hufflepuff's, and we both know they can't beat us!" She said, trying to cheer up Rose. The disappointment in her voice was apparent.

It didn't work, but Rose forced a small smile as she headed towards the locker rooms. James stood outside the door, a frown taking up most of his face.

"What happened? It was right there!" He questioned, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"He...just grabbed it before I did. Nothing happened." She said with a sigh. James wasn't one to cheer someone up about these things. Rose had a feeling that practice was going to become even more intense.

"Whatever, I can't believe we lost." The ravenette complained as he ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry James...What was the score?"

"70 to 210. " The boy mumbled before walking away.

It was a horrible feeling to know you could have won the game, if only she had lunged at it sooner. Rather than waiting, maybe then they would have won. Rose shook her head. The Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda's didn't help during the game, and they certainly didn't help now. Rose quickly showered and dressed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

There was no use in dressing in your uniform if you didn't have any classes later in the day. She left the locker room with her broomstick.

Rose turned around quickly, her heart pounding. "Malfoy?" He was no where in sight though.

"Up here Weasley. You know, I have no clue how you are the second brightest of our year." Scorpius said with a smirk before jumping down from top of the locker rooms. They were not that tall, anyone could get up there if they wanted too. It was just the question of why they wanted to.

Rose sent him a glare before turning on her heel and walking off. Honestly, there was no need for his gloating. Scorpius just liked rubbing things into people's faces.

"Aw, upset are we?" He asked, following after her and putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

Rose turned and stared at him with hate filled eyes. "You won. Great. Wonderful, is there anything you want? I have homework to do, and that it much more interesting than dealing with a slimy Slytherin."

Scorpius chuckled as he shook his head, not removing his hand from Rose's shoulder. "'Slimy Slytherin'? Really? What about "Devishly handsome Malfoy"? Or something more dashing. Slimy Slytherin doesn't seem attractive at all, you know."

Rose couldn't help but to snort.

"My, what a big ego you have, Malfoy." This wasn't accomplishing a thing, really.

Scorpius grinned, "Why, thank you Weasley. "

"Can I go now?" Rose asked impatiently, maybe she could James go curse him or something later. There was no doubt in her mind that he would, if asked.

The blond looked at her for a moment, "Nah, I'm actually enjoying our little "talk", aren't you?"

What talk? They were not even talking about anything!

Rose didn't reply at the moment, instead she pushed him away. "Not at all," before turning and running off.

_Scorpius is a creep. _She thought as she ran up to the school. A creep that beats her at everything. Including Quidditch. That just meant more studying for that Gryffindor. And more practice. And hopefully avoiding the insane Slytherin.

_Maybe I can ask mum for some studying tips...and Uncle Harry about Quidditch._


End file.
